


The Hunt

by Fintastica



Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Chaos, Easter Egg Hunt, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: Easter egg hunts in the shopping district.
Relationships: None
Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Hunt

"How is this egg still here, it's literaly in plain sight!"

"Grian, why are there 5 eggs stuck inside Gold Rush?"

"Hey!"

"YES!!!! I beat Scar!"

"Argh! You scared me, Tango!"

It was Easter and a certain cod-headed gremlin had decided to make an Easter egg hunt in the shopping district (excluding Aquatown but including Turf War buildings). And all of the hermits were participating, if only just to get a shot at vouchers for the Barge. The eggs were being kept from despawning by being inserted into item frames so the hunt could last longer.

At the moment, Scar and X were tied for the lead (having spent a large amount of time in the shopping district doing vairous things), followed closely by Iskall, Etho, and Cleo. 

"No no no no-" _Smack!_

Everyones' communicators pinged as the message _**Iskall was killed by kinetic energy**_ appeared in the chat.

"Finders keepers!" Bdubs yelled, simultaneously putting Iskall's stuff in a chest and grabbing as many eggs as he could. He was soon joined by Tango and the duo soon departed the area near Xisuma's honey shop many eggs richer.

Ren, however, had swept the area around the shop while they were distracted and gotten out with almost as many eggs. However, he didn't notice False chasing him and soon found that his eggs has mysteriously disappeared, as well as a blond with aviator goggles. 

"Hey, PVP isn't a thing in the game, right, Brian?" Keralis called up to the gremlin, who was sitting on top of the Barge.

Grian just snickered. "I mean I didn't think of i but I guess you can-"

"Cool! Thanks, G!" Impulse interupted, as he grabbed his sword and went after Keralis' head, having seen him pick up an armful from just poking around the nether portal.

"- if you don't mind losing a few extra points." Grian finished. "Oh well."

"You're evil, Grian." Wels had the braincell at the moment and was just sitting at the top of the stairs watching the madness unfold.

Grian winked. "Maybe. Hmm, I think I should probably end the hunt soon, most of the eggs should've been found by now." The gremlin stood up from his perch and went to go end the game, leaving to do so just as Cleo came upstairs and got smacked into obliviation by Wels who was very gleeful about getting a last-minute boost up the egg-counter.

~~~

"Alright everyone, I have the winners! And as usual, I have added a few secret rules jsut to see what would happen-"

Much groaning came from the crowd of Hermits at that.

"- and so here is the final count. Sorry Cleo, you're last. Here's your prize." Cleo found herself with a new cod head, much to the amusement of everyone.

"I blame Wels and I will be breaking his legs later." she grumbled.

"Hey!"

"Next we have Ren and Iskall, both tied tor second-to last place." Grian handed them each a voucher for logs....at his barge. Ren just sputtered, while Iskall cheered.

Impulse came next, having been penalized for going after Grian's biggest customer. He did end up with a stack of Grain though.

Keralis, Mumbo, xB, and Joe followed, having simillar scores and each recieving coupons for things at the Barge. More vouchers, coupons, and even a few shulkers of items were given out to the others as well, until finally only Scar, X, and Etho were left.

"X came in third, with 68 eggs. Congratulations X, you get a really ludicrious amount of stuff for third place, feel free to do with them as you pelase." Grian motioned to a small pile, which X cheerfully accepted.

"In the lead, we currently have Scar, with over 80 eggs. Scar, did Jellie help you find any of those eggs?"

"Um, yes, but only like 10 or 15- Hey!" Grian was changing the signs on the leaderboard until Scar was between Bdubs and Wels., amidst laughter from the other Hermits./p>

"You gotta be the one finding those eggs, Scar." Grian said, handing him some vouchers and a new toy for Jellie (since Jellie had technically participated).

"And finally, Etho wins the round with 77 eggs." Grian announced. "Congratulations Etho, you get a free prank from me!"

Etho nearly choked. "That's not a prize!" amidst more laughter.

Grian chuckled. "Ok, ok, fine. Here's your actual prize, now can Shade-E-E's stop putting ice in my chests please?" he asked, handing over the shulkers and the couple of diamond blocks.

Etho glanced at Bdubs. "He's not subscribed, is he?"

"I don't think so..."

"Case closed, it totally wasn't us." Etho high-fived Bdubs and the duo flew off with their goodies before Grian could register anything and come for their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord for more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/bNsFUZX9Mv


End file.
